


Breathe for me, and I'll breathe for you

by glossb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pure teeth rotting fluff, kenma is tired, not really but songs are mentioned and there are like 3 lines of lyrics i guess, songfic kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossb/pseuds/glossb
Summary: Kenma wonders, sometimes. Kuroo effortlessly sweeps him off his feet, sometimes.





	Breathe for me, and I'll breathe for you

"Kenma, give me your PSP for a second."

Kenma tore his eyes away from the device in his hands to look up at Kuroo. He registered some fluff on the table he was sitting in front of. A faint memory crossed his thoughts, of all the times Kuroo drove him crazy on this very table.  
"Hn?"  
His answer fell short and he wrinkled his nose before handing over his belongings. Kuroo chuckled at him in a way he didn't like, got up and disappeared along with the PSP. He was left sitting alone in Kuroo's room, which was tidier than one would've expected. The blanket on the bed was neatly folded, its fresh, blue bedding barely displaying imprints of the fact that they had shared kisses on it just minutes before. School books lied forgotten on the desk, carelessly closed with a pencil in between. Kuroo must've studied before Kenma showed up.

 

"I would've left it here anyways..."  
A small grumble but barely a complain left him by the time the older one returned empty-handed. Kuroo grinned almost crookedly, patting the sitting Kenma's head and shrugged.  
"Well, let's go."  
He turned around, walked back to the door he just passed through and let his left hand slide over the light switch. Kenma was able to hear the cicadas singing their songs through the only window of this room, slightly opened. Hopefully, there wouldn't be as many in garden, like there were back in the night when they first kissed.

  
  
"Ladies first."  
Kuroo swung his hand in an attempt to appear effusively courteous and even went as far as bowing lightly. Kenma remained silent, however, not planning on giving in to the teasing and rested his hand on the wooden ladder next to him. He took in all the familiar impressions out of the corner of his eye, those impressions which always seemed kind of different to him with each time he visited this garden. His eyes wandered from the tree trunk into its crown, where a treehouse sat, further to the longest cable he had seen in his life, over to the hydrangeas. While he climbed up the ladder he couldn't help but wonder how much longer time would stand still for them. Another question occured him when his slim fingers took grip of cushions displayed on the floor of the treehouse, arranging them anew; hence he didn't notice Kuroo taking his seat next to him and quietly (half-heartedly, above all) complaining about Kenmas lack of praise for him to have prepared everything beforehand this time.  
"...ma? Oi, Kenma."  
Rising from his slumber of worry, Kenma shot the other an almost startled look.  
"What?"  
The Captain shook his head in an amused manner, giving the blonde a smile before raising his hand in order to stroke Kenmas cheek with his thumb.  
"I love you." Feeling flattered, Kenma couldn't help to look away.  
"Be quiet, will you? Your parents might hear us."  
Kuroo read him like an open book. He knew what it meant. Always.  
With an amount of ease that never failed to amaze Kenma (and it happened so often) Kuroo pulled him along into a comfortable horizontal position, right in the middle of his arms and all the cushions which ended up building an ocean under them. His right hand moved from Kenmas back. After a short while, a thin blanket (which smelled very much like vanilla and hydrangea, just like Kuroo himself) encased their warm bodies and a song played quietly in the background, still well audible above the few cicadas.

  
  
"Iron and Wine? Really, Kuroo?"  
"Why are you suddenly against Iron and Wine?" Kenma chose cuddling up into the older ones arms further (and burying his face in his chest in the process) over answering. He wanted to capture more of the smell radiating from Kuroo and was quick to notice that he had showered earlier this evening. The latter started humming along to the song after a minute, was it one of his favorites after all. A hand went its undestined way through Kenmas hair, almost dreamingly playing with single strands, touching every inch that made it seem like an attempt to make sure Kenma really existed in his arms. Time went by in pleasant silence. Both of them were profusely satisfied being able to listen to each other breathe whilst it appeared that the cicadas adjusted to them and the mixtape Kuroo had made some weeks ago.  
"I like it."  
Kenma had almost whispered. If it wasn't meant for Kuroos ears, he thought, it wouldn't had been said to anyone. Nobody would've been allowed to hear it. As if those words never existed.  
"You're cute."  
Said _cutie_ , as Kuroo liked to call him, stirred while muttering silently.  
"I told you to be quiet. Your parents are keen of hearing and ... so are the cicadas."  
It was only in that moment that Kenma noticed the song playing in the background.  
"Wonderwall." He had been unwary, almost even unconzentrated. That irritated him a lot. How was he supposed to analyse this? Kuroo confused, irritated him from time to time by making sure Kenma wasn't attentive. Didn't oberserve. Just letting his synapses be flooded with impressions. But what irriated Kenma more than that was the fact that he didn't know how to handle this irritation. He couldn't understand it. Was it a good sign? Or was it an indication for them that time ... but what did time do, then? Operating against them? With them?

  
  
_... Home ... was always quiet 'til the sun went down..._

  
  
Kuroos voice was nothing more than a breathe but it still caught Kenma off-guard.  
"I love you."  
A nice shiver ran down the setter's spine.  
"Nobody will hear us if we whisper." Kuroos faint voice was near to his ear. Much too near. He wasn't able to hear the cicadas anymore and it took a lot of concentration to recognize the song.  
"Tired and Uninspired?" "Hmhm". Hesitantly, Kenmas fingers found their way to Kuroos neck, intertwining behind it.

  
  
_... You are the earth beneath my feet ..._

  
  
"Stars."  
This word alone was reason enough to look up to the sky for the younger - right through the circle shaped window in the treehouses roof (the only spot that was not covered by leaves. Had Kuroo taken care of it?).  
"Just like back then." Kuroos lips formed themselves into a tiny smile.

  
_... You are my gravity ..._

  
  
"Kuroo."  
Time was relative, Kenma had grasped that much. In all relevances. He was timeless with Kuroo. Always had been. It was up to them, when and how time continued moving, when it stopped. Just like when he broke the silence between them in the right moment.

 

_... Oh so tired ..._

  
  
"I love you."  
An even lighter kiss on his lips reassured him, they would continue to be timeless, always.

Nothing would change.

Nothing was meant to change.

There was no need for anything to change.

"I know." His arms closed themselves around the (in comparison to his own) much smaller body in an possessive, nearly hasty, but still extremely gentle and tentative at the same time. He wouldn't risk their eternalness for anything in the world. Kenma should pend in the imperishability with him, no matter what happened. They would always have their endlessness to retreat to, no matter how big the throwbacks were.

The last kiss still lingered on Kuroos lips, almost forgotten. He repeated himself, again and again. "I know, Kenma, I know." The older sealed their lips out of own initiation, carrying promises and sweet nothings into the kiss. This was a first. Never before had Kenma declared his love to him, never before had he dared to kiss Kuroo. Another first was the reciprocation of gestures and Kuroo couldn't help himself to take everything in and promise to remember.

 

_... Oh so tired ..._

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the gc for crying over this, apparently.  
> (we do it for him)
> 
> Songs I used/listened to while writing this (three years ago):
> 
> Tired and Uninspired by My American Heart  
> Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine  
> Wonderwall by Oasis 
> 
> All lyrics (and Title) used are from Tired and Uninspired! Great song. Listen to it and then cry. You're welcome.


End file.
